Summertime
by duckysgal1025
Summary: Story takes place the summer before the second season.The Rest unravels throughout the fic.:
1. Last Day

Disclaimer: Dawson's Creek does not belong to me.  
  
A/N: I know I probably shouldn't be starting up another fic considering I've yet to finish Witchita Creek, but I had this idea for a story and I just wanna hurry up and do the first chappie before the inspiration's gone. So here goes: As you know it's summer. So I decided to try a story with the creekers out of school and possibilities still optional. Meaning...no one has hooked up, Joey never had a crush on Dawson nor Pacey but had her own love interest in mind. Jen has a long distance relationship goin on in New York, and that's why she didn't give Dawson a chance. Everyone else is--well you'll read. Pacey did get it on with the English teacher though. This is the summer between first season and the second season. Joey is wrestling with whether or not to go ahead and go to Paris a week prior to when she's supposed to leave. So read on Party people.  
  
{Classroom}  
  
The students in social studies were bored as usual, showing no interest to what the teacher had to say as she hurriedly marked" Have a nice summer" on the blackboard. Joey was no different. Her arm was propped up on the right side of her face keeping her from falling asleep as she looked out the window wishfully, praying that the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL would finally be over. The bell rang, causing the students to awake from their apparent slumber. They all poured out the door joyfully. Joey was close behind still a little down: after all she still had two more classes. She just rolled her eyes and sighed as she made her way to her next class. The sooner she could leave those godforsaken halls the better. Dawson sat in marine biology beside Pacey. Dawson's facial expression was blank as he looked out the window. Pacey was asleep with his head down. The teacher took no notice since all of the students were giving him their last minute projects to grade. Dawson was awaiting his final grade for the year from his final exam. He awoke from his trance and shook Pacey from his sleep.  
  
"Get up man, before Mr. Markey sees you." Dawson begins tiredly.  
  
"Make me." Pacey says irritant.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." He says pinching him.  
  
"Ouch! Fine I'm up." Pacey says falling out of whisper.  
  
"Good. Because we have another 35 minutes of quality time together in this class and I'd hate for you to miss it."  
  
"Yeah. I'll just be happy when this stupid day is over with, and I can go home permanently. Not that home is all that scintillating. But it's better that stalking up and down Capeside's halls everyday."  
  
"Permanently."  
  
"Permanently?"  
  
"Well not forever, just two and a half heavenly months of freedom."  
  
"Sounds like you're up for parole or something." Dawson says chuckling.  
  
"Everyone, Dawson Leery! He's here all day!" Pacey says in a like a game show host.  
  
"Get a sense of humor." Dawson replies smiling.  
  
"Hey the other night I took Joey out."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Relax it was just to see her pops."  
  
"I am relaxed." Dawson says finding his pencil particularly interesting.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Good I guess when she got back to the car she seemed content."  
  
"Well, that's good."  
  
"Isn't it though." Pacey says in a southern belle accent.  
  
"Gentlemen!" The teacher yells still sitting in his chair.  
  
"Hey it's the last day Mr. Markey. Cut us some slack." Pacey says loudly.  
  
"I'll think about it." Mr. Markey says leaving it alone.  
  
"Man, the last day of school is so exhilarating."Pacey says sarcastically rolling his eyes.  
  
"You only speak the truth."  
  
Time passed by until the bell finally rang.  
  
"Yes!" Pacey exclaims getting up.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Dawson shouts grabbing his back pack.   
  
To Be Continued. Not to beg or anything but FEEDBACK! Tell me what you think. 


	2. Schools Out For Summer

Disclaimer: Dawson's Creek Does Not Belong To Me.  
  
A/N: Well I realized that the school year of season one continued into season two. Thank you Harry for reminding me I'd forgotten. But no biggie, for the sake of fiction I guess I can twist that around. Instead of the school year being in the middle, at the end of the first season, it's at the end. Thank you all for the feedback its' verry appreciated. And here begins the second chapter.  
  
{Outside of Capeside High}  
  
"Yes! The school year is over, and summer begins! There is a god." Pacey hollers throwing his arm around Dawson's neck.  
  
"Yes there is: now get your arm off me man!." Dawson replies hastily removing his arm.  
  
"Yeah whatever man. Where's Thelma and Louise?" Pacey asks looking behind him expectantly for Joey and Jen.  
  
"They should be on their way out." Dawson Answers looking toward the school doors, as students run eagerly out of them.  
  
"They need to hurry, the paceman wants to spread the love."  
  
"Very nice. You've created another ego." Dawsons says chuckling.  
  
"You're surprised? I'm shocked you never noticed." Joey jumps in snidely.  
  
"Noticed... what?" Dawson asks curiously.  
  
"His habitual psychotic tendencies." Joey replies seriously.  
  
"Watch it Potter, or I'll never take you to see your delinquent daddy again."  
  
"Ha ha. Moving on..." Joey begins, walking past the two." Are we going to your place or what Dawson?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Dawson's it is!" Pacey shouts.  
  
"Dawson's?" Jen asks walking up to Pacey.  
  
"Yes, Dawson's. Welcome to the conversation Lindley."  
  
"Because I was thinking about going to this schools out party." Jen adds.  
  
"Is that so?" Pacey asks raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, so do you guys want to attend?"  
  
"If you'll go I'll go." says Dawson.  
  
"So Dawson's in." Jen says chuckling." Now what about you two brown heads?  
  
Joey just rolls her eyes.  
  
"Well I can't come." Pacey says getting on his bike.  
  
"Why not?" Jen asks disappointed.  
  
"Because... I'm throwing my own party. That's right. Pops is working' the late shift, and Dougie has a date with yet another gay bar. Yeah...Dr. Witter is throwing his own little celebration." Pacey rants obviously just coming up with the idea.  
  
"Now he's a P.D." Joey says.  
  
"Is that so?" Jen and Dawson ask in unison, then looks at each other and laughs.  
  
"It's definitely so." He adds getting ready to peddle off.  
  
"Pacey." Joey sighs." May I be the one to remind you what a potentially bad idea this is."  
  
"Does that mean you're not coming?"  
  
"I'll think about it. Just like I have to think about this once in a lifetime trip to Paris."  
  
A troubling silence passes through.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Pacey says looking at the ground." Well whatever you decide, I'm with ya Potter through and through." Pacey tries sweetly. "Just try ok. You know where I live."  
  
"Unfortunately." Joey jokes.  
  
"So Joey possibly out, Jen and Dawson definitely in. Dawson make sure this is alright with your dad and everything alright. Jen make sure it's alright- -which it probably won't be--with your grandma."  
  
"Thank you doc." Jen replies laughing and beginning to walk away.  
  
"Oh--and hey Jen!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Bring your old man."  
  
"My old man?"  
  
"Yeah your boyfriend. He is coming to town am I right?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"So invite old boy."  
  
"Sure...ok." Jen replies nervously looking at Dawson who is obviously jealous." Bye."  
  
"Adios."  
  
With that, Jen begins on her way home while Pacey does the same on his bike. Dawson snaps out of it and looks at Joey.  
  
"What?" She asks narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Nothing. My house?"  
  
"No... I'm just gonna go on home and contemplate more on my decision on whether or not to stay."  
  
"Listen Jo...about that."  
  
"Yes, Dawson?"  
  
"I...hope you make the right choice: for you, that is."  
  
Dawson just looks at Joey knowingly and walk away.  
  
"I hope I do too." She whispers." On second thought, I think I'm in desperate need of another get-together." She whispers to herself.   
  
The next one shall be longer. FEEDBACK PLEASE. 


	3. Party All The Time

Disclaimer: Dawson's Creek does not belong to me. I'm just a some chick who likes to write about it.  
  
{The Witter living room: 5:30pm}  
  
Pacey was sprawled out on the couch with a remote permanently attached to his hand, watching television. Doug was sitting in their fathers recliner silently reading the newspaper. Pacey sighed purposely trying to grab Doug's attention. He ignored him. Pacey rolled his eyes and sighed again heavily. Doug turned the next page of the newspaper continuing to ignore him. Pacey coughs.  
  
"Is there something you want to say to me little brother?" Doug asks sitting the newspaper down on the coffee table.  
  
"More like ask." Pacey replies sitting up.  
  
"Alright, ask away." Doug says suspiciously.  
  
"You're gonna be working to tonight, am I right?"  
  
"Yess." Doug answers with a so-what expression on his face.  
  
"How late?"  
  
"Pretty, late. Like, 'till 3:00am late. Why?"  
  
"Just askin'." Pacey responds, barely veiling a gleeful grin.  
  
"Uh huh." Doug says quietly, returning his attention to the newspaper. {Dawson's room 5:45}  
  
"I'm foreseeing a little John Hughes action today Jo, what do you say?" Dawson asks Joey while looking through his ever popular film collection.  
  
"That depends." She answers shrugging.  
  
"On...?"  
  
"Wait no it doesn't--my bad. No way Dawson."  
  
"Why not? You have some hidden detestation for 80's classics."  
  
"I hate those old 80's movies." Joey cringes.  
  
"You do not." Dawson objects to her lies.  
  
"Lets just say I'm not in the mood for some mechanical, cheesy romance flick, with some appalling 80's soundtrack impairing the some what loveable world of hearing."  
  
"Breakfast club it is." He replies putting in the tape.  
  
Joey sighs and takes off her shoes preparing to get on the bed. Just as she does Pacey swings open the bedroom door anxiously.  
  
"Ewww Potter put those back on. Let the dogs out when I'm not present, you understand what I'm sayin?"  
  
"Perfectly." She retorts sarcastically." Loser." She mumbles under her breath.  
  
"Was it me or did you seem exited before you entered the room. And-or smelled Joey's stink." Dawson stated sitting next to Joey who slapped him on the arm for the pretentious statement.  
  
"No it was not just you...for a change. Ranger Doug is indeed working late tonight." Pacey announced.  
  
"So?" Joey questioned lying back on Dawson's pillows.  
  
"Ok, I'll go ahead and walk ya through this Joey, since you have short-term memory loss. Dougie's gonna be working late on patrol with my dad. This means I can go ahead and throw my party tonight."  
  
"Congratulations man."  
  
"Gol...ly." Joey says flatly.  
  
"So you guys are definitely coming right?"  
  
"Hey I have nothing better to do...no offence."  
  
"Little taken. So what about you Jo?"  
  
"I said I'd think about it."  
  
"You don't have long, the party starts in oh...2 hours."  
  
"Speaking of that, shouldn't you be home making party-like preparations?" Dawson asks finally pushing play on the VCR remote.  
  
"It's about time." Joey says taking the remote from him, and upping the volume. Dawson smirks.  
  
"You my friend, are absolutely correct. Gotta go." Pacey says heading toward the door."  
  
"Bye." Dawson adds.  
  
"See ya soon." He replies.  
  
"Can't wait." Joey says, again sarcastic.  
  
"Oh yeah, what the hell are you guys watching?" He asks laughing.  
  
"Dawson robbed his mothers movie collection again." Joey says rolling her eyes.  
  
"Take it back.." Dawson retorts.  
  
"Yeah...bye." Pacey says hurrying out the door.  
  
Dawson hits Joey with a pillow.  
  
"Ouch!!"   
  
Nightfall-{Pacey's house 7:30}  
  
Pacey scurries around the living room doing finishing touches, making sure everything was close as it could get to perfect. The door bell rang. Pacey ran up to the door excitedly , calmed himself, then opened the door.  
  
"Welcome to paradise." Pacey noted inviting everyone in.  
  
{8:20}  
  
Pacey drifted trough the house making sure everyone one was having a hopefully good time. It seemed so. Pacey made his way through the now crowded house into the kitchen to get a coke.  
  
"Pacey! Great party." A random girl hollers from the living room.  
  
"Thank ya very much!" He yells back.  
  
"It is Pace." Dawson says taking the coke from Pacey's hand. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Pacey says turning back to the 'fridge to get a replacement coke." Where's Jen?"  
  
"She's..."  
  
"Right here." Jen says making her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Having a good time?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And they said it couldn't be done." Pacey says opening the can.  
  
"No ones doubting your mad party throwing skills Pacey." Jen says laughing.  
  
"So where's your man?" Pacey ask looking behind her.  
  
"Oh he couldn't make it after all. Actually, he's yet to make an appearance in Capeside."  
  
"Is that so?" Pacey questions her skeptically.  
  
"Yep." She replies Dawson suddenly catching her attention.  
  
"Interesting." Dawson adds looking at Pacey, who is grinning.  
  
"Hey Jen, wanna dance?" A letterman steps up and asks the blonde kindly.  
  
"Sure. Umm I'll catch you guys later, the floorboards are a-callin.". She says following the letterman.  
  
"Dawson... you suck." Pacey says sighing.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"She's obviously diggin' you man. So much so, she's making up a non- existent boyfriend for your mayberry ass."  
  
"Why would she lie about something like that. Besides I'm pretty much over the whole thing so..."  
  
"Tell that to someone who doesn't have the misfortune of knowing how your mind works."  
  
"Ok. I'm over it." Dawson says staring at him pointedly.  
  
"Ha...Ha."  
  
{Outside}  
  
Joey strolls up the path to Pacey's house but stops when she sees Sheriff Witter pulling up.  
  
"Oh, no." She whispers. 


	4. The beginning of everything else

Disclaimer: Dawson's creek does not belong to me. Duh.  
  
Joey stood still as she looked on at the infamous John Witter. She'd heard so many stories about the man but witnessed few. She couldn't quite comprehend how someone could be a hero, but have such little respect from his own son. Perhaps Pacey just exaggerates She thought, but not for the first time. Maybe it's none of my business. She thought again, countering her first consideration. Joey realized that the sheriff was making his way toward the house slowly looking around, obviously confused of why so many kids were entering his house. That was until he heard the music blare louder than before after Pacey upped the volume on his stereo. John's expression went from platonic to fury, as he began walking faster. Joey hurried inside the house to warn Pacey who was nowhere to be found. Joey sighed sharply, as she walked over to Dawson once she spotted him in the kitchen.  
  
"Dawson!" She began nervously." Where the hell is Pacey?" She asked more calm.  
  
"Upstairs. Why?"  
  
"Tell him to get down here! His dad is on his way in--" Before Joey could finish, John taped her on the shoulder lightly.  
  
"There's no need to worry Joey, I'll go get him." John said gravely. Then walked up the stairs.  
  
Jen ran to turn off the music when she saw him. Then ran over to Dawson and Joey once he went upstairs.  
  
"Who's responsible for Mr. Witter's early return?" Jen asked sardonically.  
  
"Damn." Dawson whispered to himself, ignoring Jen's last comment.  
  
Pacey stomped down the stairs angrily as John yelled indistinctively after him.  
  
"Why didn't anyone warn me?" Pacey asked the three eyeing Dawson.  
  
"We tried." Dawson and Joey answered accordingly.  
  
"Pacey, I want all these people put of here right now." John said, avoiding his temper.  
  
"Pop..."  
  
"Now!"  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Alright, everybody out! You heard the man!" Pacey shouted as people started leaving with scattered groans.  
  
Everyone finally cleared out except for Joey, Jen, and Dawson.  
  
"You happy now?" Pacey asked beginning to clean up.  
  
"Joey, Dawson... blondie, I think it's time you all leave. My son and I have some things to talk about."  
  
Joey and Dawson looked at Pacey expectantly. He rolled his eyes again and motioned towards the door.  
  
"Just go." He whispered.  
  
That was their cue. Joey, Dawson, and Jen followed the rest of the kids' lead and left.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself son?"  
  
"What are you doing home?"  
  
"That's all you have to say?"  
  
"Well, I kind of asked--"  
  
"Being smart, isn't gonna get you out of the trouble you got ahead of you boy."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"You're not only grounded, since you like throwing wild parties without my consent. I figure you won't mind the task at hand."  
  
"What task?"  
  
"It's time for some tough love son."  
  
"Are you serious?" Pacey questioned chuckling." Now, what do you consider "tough love"? Because if how you've been treating me for the last damn near sixteen years of my life ain't tough love. Then you're just gonna have to explain it to me." Pacey replied anger growing in his voice.  
  
"Well since you asked soo nicely. You're going to be more than busy this summer. I suggest you get a job."  
  
"I do have a job. The video store remember? You're definitely getting' old pop."  
  
(Dry laugh)" No, ya don't. See, yesterday the manager called and fired you for not coming into work for the last 3 weeks. Any particular reason why?"  
  
"Depression dad. It can be an ugly thang."  
  
"Very funny. Now you're gonna have to pull more weight around here and get another--and might I add better job."  
  
"But pop I can't, I'm fifteen, no ones going to hire me."  
  
"Can't isn't in the Witter's vocabulary."  
  
"Apparently, nonsensical is."  
  
"You're getting' a job. That's final." John Witter said finally heading upsatirs.  
  
"Why, me?" Pacey asked shoving an empty cup in a trash bag. {Outside the Ice House}  
  
Dawson and Pacey sat at a random table outside the icehouse, waiting patiently for service.  
  
"So you have to get a job?"  
  
"Can you believe it? Hey--maybe you could get my job back!"  
  
"How do you figure?" Dawson asked weakly.  
  
"Talk to the manager for me. Convince him what a great worker I am."  
  
"I did that to get you the job in the first place."  
  
"You know what they say...the second time is the better time."  
  
"I've never heard that."  
  
"Hell I made it up--who cares? Pleasseee."  
  
"Fine, I'll see what I can do. But I guarantee you nothing."  
  
"Thank you thank you thank...you." Pacey said cheerfully.  
  
"You people do this to torture me right?" Joey asked approaching the table.  
  
"And you're referring to..." Pacey asked only irritating her.  
  
"What'll it be Mongoloids?" Joey asked taking out her pad and pen.  
  
"Cheeseburger, fries and a small coke please?" Dawson said looking in his pocket for loose change.  
  
"And you, Sir. Witter?"  
  
"Oh I'll have the same."  
  
"Coming right up." Joey said walking away.  
  
"She's slightly happier than usual." Pacey said suspiciously.  
  
"You know girls, one minute they hate you the next they love you. Mood swings man."  
  
"True."  
  
Minutes passed until finally Joey came back with the two orders.  
  
"One cheeseburger, fries and small coke. And one "I'll have the same"." Joey said placing the food on the table.  
  
"Yess. I haven't eaten all day, I'm practically famished." Dawson said biting into the burger.  
  
"Children in Africa are famished Dawson." Joey replied depressingly.  
  
"What?" Dawson asked defensively at her tone.  
  
"I'm just saying, watch your choice of words." Joey said throwing her hands up in a hands-off position.  
  
"And on the happy note. It's go time." Pacey said biting off almost half of his burger.  
  
"Ewww." Joey said disgusted.  
  
Dawson just shook his head.  
  
"What?" Pacey questioned, food falling out of his mouth.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full man." Dawson finalized.   
  
{Dawson's room}  
  
"So when are you going to talk to the manager?"  
  
"Soon. I can't believe Mr. Witter's making Pacey get a summer job."  
  
"Yeah what the hell is his problem. How dare he try to teach Pacey some responsibility, not to mention punish him for his wrong doings. I tell you the man is the devil himself." Joey said mockingly.  
  
"I understand that completely I do. But to take a man's summer away from him...that's just erroneous."  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Let's just agree to disagree."  
  
"Fine." Joey sighed as Dawson popped in another video.  
  
"Here we go." Dawson said kicking back on the bed next to Joey.  
  
(porn music plays)  
  
Joey's eyes widen, when a woman begins moaning loudly on the video. Dawson rushes to the VCR and takes the tape out.  
  
"How did that get in here?" He asked, exceptionally embarrassed.  
  
Joey just smiled uncomfortably.  
  
"Hey Dawson?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked his face still red.  
  
"Will you take me with you--you know "soon", when you go talk to Christian."  
  
"Christian? Oh yeah, the manager. I didn't know you guys were on a first name basis."  
  
"We're not. I just like hearing myself say his name....Christian. Isn't that the sweetest name."  
  
"I...guess." Dawson answered  
  
putting in E.T.  
  
"Again???"  
  
"Yep." Dawson replied kicking back on the bed next to Joey once again.  
  
"I'm afraid you're getting predictable Dawson."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
And with that, they both relaxed and began watching the movie that symbolized one of the most important things to them. Their Friendship. 


	5. change of plans

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated. But I'm back none the less. For all of ya who's been readin' and reviewin' this story: thank you kindly. And the story goes on...  
  
{Pacey's bedroom. 9:00am}  
  
Pacey was sound asleep in his bed with his navy blue comforter covering his entire body...including his face. His arms were stretched out over his head peaking outside of the comforter. The phone rang a number of three times before Pacey finally jumped up from his 7 hour siesta. He stumbled his way on over to the phone. I've gotta remember to re-set that thing to a two ring minimum. He said quietly before picking up.  
  
"Witter's region." He answered sleepily.  
  
"Hey, it's Dawson." The voice from the other end of the line answered cheerful.  
  
"Hey." Pacey replied dryly. "So, is there a particular reason why you're calling me at this hour?"  
  
"I just called to see if you were up. Look, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Sure. As long as you've got what I asked you to do covered."  
  
"Yeah, I'm actually on my way right now."  
  
"Well what are you waitin' for? You've got some groveling to do on my account remember?"  
  
"I'm on it. Bout I need you do me this favor."  
  
"O...k. What is it?"  
  
"Well, I made this double promise to Jen and Joey. I said that both of them could hitch a ride with me today, when I go to the mall with my dad."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, my dad's going to drop us off."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So it's just going to be Jen, Joey, and myself there."  
  
"Ok, now so far all I'm hearing is you're going to be spending some otherwise wasted time, with two of Capeside's finest women."  
  
"But I'd much rather spend it with a certain bombshell, we've come to know and like."  
  
"I'm starting to get the message. You want me to kindly take Joey off your hands so you can be alone with another dude's girlfriend."  
  
"Basically." Dawson answers with a sharp sigh.  
  
"No problem. I'll come up with something to keep the Potter girl busy. You just get on down to that video store Leery, alright?"  
  
"Already ahead of you."  
  
"Good. Oh. Hey! Joey's off work today right?"  
  
"Yes, that's why she was--emphasis on the word was--going to the mall with me today."  
  
"With what money?" Pacey asked snidely.  
  
"Hey...don't go there."  
  
"I wasn't. I was just kidding around."  
  
"Sure. Well, I have to go. See you later."  
  
"Ok. Peace, man." Pacey said hanging up.  
  
"Yeah, um--peace."  
  
Dawson pulled a t-shirt over his head, then put a black lace around his neck as finishing touches. He gave a quick glare in the mirror and headed out.   
  
Joey was sitting at breakfast picking at the somewhat burnt back. A look of disgust crossed her face, as she pushed the plate to a far distance and got up from the chair. Joey walked up behind Bessie who was putting her plate in the dishwasher.  
  
"Where's, Bodie??"  
  
"Work. Why?"  
  
"I wish he would have fixed some decent or somewhat edible breakfast before he left." Joey replied grumpily.  
  
"Did you know that every time you whine, your face forms early wrinkles?"  
  
"It does not." Joey replied slightly chuckling.  
  
"It does. That's why you're beginning to look like you're thirty- something."  
  
"Oh like you?"  
  
"I'm laughing on the inside. Don't you have somewhere you can be?"  
  
"Actually I do."  
  
"Good. Get there--and fast."  
  
"I would but it seems like Dawson's taking forever...and then some."  
  
"Dawson? You're hanging out with Dawson today."  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"We need a vacation. I've been savin' up., maybe with some spare change we could actually do something fun this summer, ya know? Go somewhere."  
  
"Like our beach house in Key West?"  
  
"Ha ha. Yeah, about that place you've gotta be?" Bessie replied shoving her a little.  
  
"As soon as Dawson gets here, I'll be out of your thin, receding hair." Joey said walking outside on the front porch.  
  
"What are you guys doing today?"  
  
"First, we're going to the video store to try and get Pacey's non-existent job back."  
  
(laughs)"And then..."  
  
"And then, to the mall."  
  
"And what do you plan on buying at this mall?"  
  
"Maybe some new riders. A hat."  
  
"Riders?"  
  
"Jeans."  
  
"Oh... and a hat."  
  
"Yes" Joey answered getting annoyed. "What's with the third degree? Don't you have somewhere you have to be?"  
  
"Why don't you get a nice sundress?"  
  
"Why don't I gag?"  
  
"I'm just saying, it would be nice to see you in something besides jeans, and shorts."  
  
"Well..." Joey begins but doesn't finish when she sees Dawson riding up on his bike.  
  
"Have fun." Bessie finishes then heads back into the house.  
  
Joey takes a minute to think about the dress idea. It Didn't sound half bad. She shook her head than jumped off the porch next to Dawson who was getting off his bike.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yep." She replies than gets her bike.  
  
"Where's you get the bike?"  
  
"Bodie gave it to me."  
  
"You do remember how to ride one don't you?" he teased.  
  
"Yes." She said rolling her eyes. "Let's go." She said getting on the bike and riding off. Dawson followed.   
  
{The video store. 9:56am}  
  
Dawson and Joey walked into the video store approaching the counter. Christian the manager walked out from the back of the store and eyed them both before talking.  
  
"Hey, Dawson." He said putting down a box of tapes.  
  
"Hi." Dawson said giving a goofy smile. "So about Pacey..."  
  
"No way man. If he can't hack it, he can't work here."  
  
"Yeah but...this isn't the army. It's a video store. But look, on a more personal note..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He's having problems with his father again, right. So he really needs this job to sort of help out--you know pull his way. It's also a way for him to get away from his dad for a while."  
  
"That's touching." He replied laid back. "Oh, hey Joey." He said stepping out from behind the counter.  
  
"Hey." She said waving bashfully.  
  
Christian looked on in amusement.  
  
"Hello??" Dawson asked maintaining his smile.  
  
"Dawson..."  
  
"Christian?" Joey asked tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you please let him have his job back. I mean, I know Pacey well enough to know that if he wants to do better he will. You fired him--ok--I think he got the message. He's such a sweet person, he has a lot of character , plus he's s good worker... when he wants to be. And he attracts a lot of customers sometimes. I think...you should think about that before you write him off. When he was here he did a good job right?"  
  
Joey questioned confidently. As Dawson looked on in awe. Christian sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Fine." He said giving in.  
  
"Yes!!" Dawson shouted. Then high-fived Joey.  
  
"Thanks, Christian." Joey said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, well..." He said cracking a smile.   
  
Joey and Dawson walked through the yard to his fathers van. Jen was standing there tapping her foot, looking around to see if she could see Dawson. She looked to her right and there they were walking up.  
  
"It's about time." She said teasing.  
  
"Guess what?" Dawson asked.  
  
"What? She questioned looking at Joey.  
  
"We got Pacey's job back."  
  
"Really?? That's great." Jen said laughing. "Have you told him yet."  
  
"No, not yet." Joey joined in.  
  
"Here's your chance." She said looking behind them at Pacey who was walking up.  
  
"Hey, guys!" He said stepping in front of them. "So..."  
  
"You got your job back Pace." Dawson replied.  
  
"Yes!!" He said cheering. "How'd you do it man??"  
  
"Actually it was mostly Joey. You should have seen the speech she gave him."  
  
"Really?" Pacey asked looking at her, his face softening.  
  
"Yeah. It was no big deal." She said looking the other way.  
  
"Thanks Jo."  
  
"I spend my life trying to avoid these cheesy moments." Joey said smirking as everyone chuckled at the statement. "Anytime." She said giving him a half smile.  
  
"Alright let's go!" Mitch hollered out getting in the car.  
  
Dawson looked at Pacey expectantly.  
  
"Hey, Joey..." Pacey began grabbing her arm leading her away from the van.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How's about you and me..."  
  
"You and I." She corrected.  
  
(rolls his eyes)"You and I...ditch the mall." He said staring her down.  
  
"Huh?" 


End file.
